A number of data transfer systems have been developed. Some transfer systems use one or more serial data transmission and reception circuits. In some cases the serial transmission and reception circuits do not operate properly resulting in the rejection of the circuit. Such rejection is wasteful.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for identifying and mitigating improper circuit operation.